fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
House Karstark
House Karstark of Karhold is a noble house in the Northern Kingdom. They were founded as a cadet branch of their overlords, the Starks of Winterfell, and are among their principal bannermen. Their blazon is a white sunburst on black and their motto is "The Sun of Winter". History Foundation The Karstarks descend from Karlon Stark, a younger son of Winterfell. Possibly around 700 BC, Karlon put down a rebel lord and was granted lands for his valor. The castle he built near the Grey Cliffs was named Karl's Hold, but that soon became Karhold, and over the centuries the Karhold Starks became Karstarks. Over the centuries, several Karstarks have wed Starks. These include Margaret Karstark, who was wed to Bennard Stark, the second son of Lord Benjen Stark, with whom she had three sons; Alys Karstark, who was wed to Lord Brandon Stark, with whom she had three children; And Lysara Karstark, who was wed to Alys's grandson Artos Stark, whom she gave two sons. Robert's Rebellion During Robert's Rebellion, Lord Rickard Karstark fought alongside Lord Eddard Stark at the Battle of the Trident. War of Five Kings Lord Rickard Karstark and his three sons Harrion, Eddard, and Torrhen fought under the Young Wolf's banner from the first days of the war. Lord Rickard was the second to crown Robb Stark King in the North, following Greatjon Umber. Lord Rickard's sons Eddard and Torrhen die in the war, and the Lord himself is beheaded for treason after murdering two Lannister prisoners. The Karstark forces retreat, led by Lord Rickard's uncle, Arnold Karstark, as Harrion was still a Lannister prisoner at the time, and join forces with the Boltons. Alys Karstark, Rickard's daughter and the heir apparent should Harrion die, flees Karhold to foil the plans of Arnold to have her brother killed and her married off to his son, marrying Sigurd, Magnar of Thenn, on the Wall in a wedding arranged by Lord Commander Jon Snow. Alys and her husband begin to make their way back to Karhold, while Stannis Baratheon, learning of Arnolf's plans of betraying his cause, has him killed and forces the remaining Karstarks to kneel or meet their dooms in the flames. Alys Karstark and Magnar Sigurd retake Karhold, and rule in Harrion's stead. Battle for Dawn Alys Karstark mobilizes her forces against the White Walkers, and rides alongside to help defend Winterfell. She and Sigurd survive, although the Karstark forces suffer great losses, and move south with the rest of the Northern forces. Decade of Peace Harrion Karstark is freed from captivity on the aftermath of Aegon's coronation, takes his place as Lord of Karhold. Lord Harrion marries Margaret Umber, one of the Greatjon's daughters, and has four children by her: Rickard, Eddard, Serena, and Torrhen. He sends both his second son and daughter to be fostered by the Starks, as payment for his father and granduncle's crimes. Recent History 380 AC - 398 AC Lord Jovarn Karstark and Lady Celesse have their first child, Jemisha Karstark. In the following years, they would have five more: Osric, Lyarra, Arton, and two more daughters. Lady Celesse would die from complications during the birth of the last daughter, leaving Lord Jovarn inconsolable. Regardless of his mourning, he would soon teach all his children the art of battle. His daughters were all betrothed from a young age and, one by one, were sent off to their future husbands lands to either marry, in Jemisha's case, or to serve as ladies-in-waiting until they were old enough to wed, while Osric and Arton stayed in Karhold. Around 397, Lord Jovarn fell ill and Osric saw the opportunity to take over Karhold for himself. He murdered his younger brother Arton, by pushing him out of his bedchamber's window, and putting the blame on his squire. On the day set for the squire to be hanged, Lyarra returned to Karhold. Osric soon took her prisoner, confining his sister to a tower. In 398, Jemisha returns to Karhold after living in a hellish marriage for 2 years, and with Lyarra's help, she discovers Osric's cruelties. Jemisha gathers all men still loyal to Lord Jovarn, overthrows Osric's rule and has him arrested and executed for kinslaying, and conspiring against the family. Lord Jovarn being unable to continue ruling as Lord of Karhold, passes the title over to Jemisha, and at age 18 she becomes Lady of Karhold. Most Recent Karstark Family Tree *Lord''' {Jovarn Karstark}, died peacefully of his illness in 399 AC. **His wife, Lady '''{Celesse Karstark}, previously Crowl. Died from childbirth in 389 AC. ***Lady''' Jemisha Karstark', their firstborn child and daughter. Current Lady of Karhold. ***Lord' {Osric Karstark}, their firstborn son. Executed for kinslaying and treason in 398 AC. ***'''Lyarra Karstark, their second born daughter. Heir apparent to Karhold. ***'{Arton Karstark}', their second born son. Murdered by Osric in 397 AC. ***Two younger daughters, currently serving as ladies-in-waiting for their future husband's Houses. __FORCETOC__ Category:Noble Houses